My Life Turned Upside Down - Rolu Fanfic
by E-Tea
Summary: It was a mistake. It wasn't her intention for this to happen, and with someone, she didn't even remember or know. It turned her life upside down. The famous Lucy Heartfilia was pregnant with some guys child. And that guy didn't even know he had a child! /(Rolu)/(LucyxRogue)


**Hello, my beautiful friends, E-Tea here! I just wanted to warn you guys that I'm kinda new to fanfic, so if I write terribly or put in something that doesn't make sense, then feel free to tell me! I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic so thank you for reading this!**

 **( If you want me to continue this story then say, "I love Tea!" in the review! ;) )**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - My Dilemma**

I stared blankly at the wall as tears were streaming down my face. I glanced down to see the pregnancy test one more time, making sure I wasn't hallucinating.

 _Positive…_

I dropped the test as I wrapped my arms around my legs. letting out all of my grief poor out of me, I sobbed uncontrollably. I guess a single drink can make your life turn upside down huh?

 _How am I supposed to tell my team-mates about this? What if they kick me out of the team. What if I lose them forever_. I pondered about the outcomes that could happen if I told them about my pregnancy. Truth, I don't really remember who I slept with, only the color of his eyes.

Red. They were a beautiful bright blood red color. With only just one look could send shivers down your spine from fear. Yet, they showed kindness and gentleness.

I sighed, I stood up from my previous place before looking at myself in the mirror. All I could say was I looked terrible. My eyes were red and puffy. You could clearly see tear stains traveling down my cheeks. I turned on my bathroom faucet before washing my face with warm water. Grabbing a dry towel, I wiped the excess water from my face. I walked out of my bathroom door before looking at my light pink alarm clock.

7:35

Good. At Least I have some time to take a soothing hot bath. I grabbed a white mini skirt and my blue blouse before heading towards my bathroom. Closing and locking the bathroom door, I laid my clothes on top of the sink. I walked over to the bathtub, turning the faucet handle as I let the water pour out. I stripped out of my over-sized t-shirt and pink shorts before turning the faucet when the tub was full.

I sunk into the steaming water, slowly emerging my whole body. Hot water surrounded my body, instantly making my muscles relax. I sighed in content, relishing the warmth of the water. My peace was soon shattered when I remembered the problem I should be figuring out.

Maybe I should just get an abortion. I shook my head, the sound of that made me sick. It wouldn't be fair to the baby. She shouldn't take the baby's life just because of a mistake she made. It just didn't seem right. All she knew was that she would never neglect the child and like love them like how her mother loved her.

Sighing one last time, I washed my body before getting out of the bathtub and draining the water. I dressed in my attire before heading out of the bathroom. Grabbing my celestial keys and whip, I headed over to the guild.

Today was gonna be a long day...

* * *

 **At The Guild**

I walked through the guild's doors. Few of the members of Fairy Tail said their hellos to me before returning to what they were doing. I trudged over to the bar and sat down in my usual seat.

"Good Morning Lucy," Mira smiled sweetly at me.

I returned the smile, "Good morning Mira! The usual please."

"Sure thing Lucy," Mira giggled.

Mira slid my strawberry milkshake across the counter. I grabbed the drink and took a sip before I spun around to look at my guildmates. _Where's Team Natsu?_

"I bet you're wondering where Team Natsu is," I jumped at the sound of Mira's voice.

I regained my composure before turning to look at Mira. _Sometimes I wonder if Mira has telepathy._ Shaking my head to get rid of my thoughts, I nodded my head to answer her question.

Mira picked up a dirty mug, "Well, Master had assigned Erza to go on an S Class mission. And I believe she won't be back for awhile. As for Gray, let's just say a certain blue haired girl dragged him out of the guild," Mira giggled, "And as for Natsu, he went fishing with Happy. Said he'll be back later on today."

I sighed in relief. Apparently, dragon slayers can sense the difference of smell when a woman is pregnant. So knowing that Natsu wasn't here and I didn't have to lie to him made me feel ten times better. Knowing that you're lying to your closest friends can make you feel guilty. And if they ever figured out that I was lying to them, I bet they would feel disappointed in me for not trusting them. But to be aware of you bearing for god knows whos child, and telling your friends you don't know who the father is, could make you feel even more discouraged.

Sighing, I rubbed my temples. _All of this thinking is giving me a headache..._

I turned to look at Mira, "Mira, is Master here right now?"

Mira thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"You mind if I go see him," I asked.

"Of course! Just knock before you enter. He might be chatting with the Magic Council," Mira said.

Nodding my head, I stood up from my seat and headed towards Master's room. I knocked on the door waiting for a reply until I had a 'Come in!' I opened the door the to see Master Makarov scanning over a bunch of papers. I walked over to one of the chairs before nervously plopping my myself on one. I could feel small beads of sweat trailed down my face.

 _Should I tell him?_

"Lu-"

 _Is it too soon?_

"Luc-"

 _What if he gets mad? Oh, I knew this was a terrible idea!_

"LUCY!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Master Makarov standing in-front of me. Worry clearly plastered on his face. I looked down at my hands, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Child is there something wrong," He asked.

I took a deep breath before looking up at Master Makarov, "Master, I would like this conversation not to be told by anyone if that's alright with you," I asked. He looked as if he was in deep thought but then nodded his head.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke, "Master there is something that I would like to tell you. And before you say anything at the end of this conversation, I would like you to know that it was never my intention. It just simply happened." Makarov took a minute before he spoke, "Of course my child. Whatever you did that may be bad, I would never think of you any less."

Thinking about all the outcomes that may happen over this conversation scared me. But I knew Master would never come to conclusions on someone until they have explained themselves to them.

"M-m-ma-Master... I'm pregnant!" I closed my eyes, ready to whatever was gonna come to me.

* * *

 **WHOO! FINISHED THE CHAPTER! I hope you enjoyed this piece. Like I said before, if you like it then you can tell me in the reviews by saying, "I Love Tea!"**

 **Thank you for reading and have a great day!**


End file.
